<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the End by JayTDawgzone9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007323">After the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999'>JayTDawgzone9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Day 2: Nature, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Nature, Nightmares, Paternal Instinct, Sad and Happy, Takes place shortly after the Treasure Island arc, Time Skips, Wilderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa never expected to wake up after the world as he knew it ended, much less end up on a mission to save the world, but upon reflection of the events in his very unusual life, Tsukasa finds himself grateful to have survived the end of the world. </p>
<p>My piece for Dr. Stone Week Day 2-Nature</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishou Tsukasa &amp; Shishiou Mirai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, sometimes I write things besides crack and fucked up porn, yes, I'm surprised too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mirai?" </p>
<p>Tsukasa couldn't believe it. After so long-after everything that happened, Mirai was alive. She was alive and well and she recognized him. </p>
<p>     "You're all grown up..." </p>
<p>Tsukasa had long since forgotten how to cry but the intense mix of emotions in his heart was all too real. </p>
<p>      "...how many years...have I been sleeping?" </p>
<p>      "Six years...no. Thousands of years-" </p>
<p>Tsukasa could count on one hand the number of times he remembered feeling happy-feeling true joy, deeper than a passing moment of pleasure or relief, and still have room left over. He remembered enough to know what it felt like, however-he could tell the moment Mirai hugged him, tears welling in her eyes as Tsukasa hugged her back until he heard a small crack, then another, and another, followed by her face chipping away, little pieces falling to the ground and disappearing until-</p>
<p>Tsukasa awoke in darkness, his heart pounding and sweat coating his brow. A nightmare. He had a lot of those, and they had grown more intense and more vivid since Senku revived him a second time. His throat dry and his hands shaking, Tsukasa got up, throwing on his usual robe and lion pelt before getting some water. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>The sun was crawling up the horizon when Tsukasa decided to head into Ishigami Village to check on Mirai. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw her playing with Suika, a little girl around her own age (physically, at least) and Chalk, the village dog. Though Tsukasa was nothing but grateful for Senku saving his life and Mirai's life, Tsukasa found it difficult to form lasting friendships with any of the villagers. He had always been that way, even before the petrification-friendship had never been something that came easily to him, so he didn't dwell on it too often. Besides, there was work to do. There was always work to do. </p>
<p>A few hours later, after deciding to enjoy the weather by taking a walk by himself, Tsukasa decided it was time he do what needed to be done for the day. As the strongest member of the Kingdom of Science and the strongest person alive, Tsukasa was a natural choice to take on the responsibility for hunting for food. It was nothing to him. Whatever needed to be done, if it required his assistance, he would do it. </p>
<p>Tsukasa paused, eyes darting across the beautiful expanse of wilderness as he heard the footsteps of an animal, most likely a wild boar. Tsukasa could identify any creature, human or animal, by the sound of their footsteps. Crouching behind a large rock, Tsukasa waited for his prey to approach, being careful to step lightly without leaving any footprints. The wilderness 3700 years removed from modern human civilization was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. After joining the Kingdom of Science, Tsukasa reassured himself that Senku would leave some of nature untouched by human development. Senku was a great man by almost any measure: thoughtful, generous, and selfless, but Tsukasa could only hope and pray that Senku upheld his promise. If not...well, Tsukasa had Mirai to think about. He would never let her suffer in a world as evil as the old one. As her older brother and her only caretaker, Tsukasa would make sure of it. He had no other choice. </p>
<p>When the boar leapt out from the bushes, Tsukasa chased it down, killing it with a single blow, careful to ensure he didn't cause it too much pain. After performing a prayer thanking the earth for the bounty it have given him-and everyone else, for that matter, Tsukasa picked up the animal, carrying it back to Ishigami Village. </p>
<p>       "Hey, Mirai, catch!" </p>
<p>        "Ah, wait-I think I got it!" </p>
<p>Tsukasa wore a small smile on his face when he saw Mirai and Suika playing catch with each other while Chalk ran around barking, his tail tagging with excitement as he followed the ball's path through the air. Tsukasa had gone through hell for Mirai and as much as some might say it changed him, he would gladly do it all again if it meant she would stay safe and happy forever. As he was rarely happy himself, Tsukasa was forced to reach the conclusion that it was his job to make certain she could feel enough happiness for the both of them, no matter what. Whatever he needed to do to make that happen, he would do it without complaint. To see Mirai healthy and content and enjoying life was sufficient enough to put to rest his anxieties over his own troubled mental state, and as coincidence had it, Senku happened to have the goal to improve the world and society and re-shape it into a place where Mirai could thrive. It was all good. It couldn't be anything else-Tsukasa knew this, his eyes narrowing as he focused on his work butchering the wild boar for consumption and using what couldn't be eaten as efficiently as possible. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>        "It sure is nice out today." Mirai told Tsukasa as they sat together enjoying some stew. "The clouds are so pretty." </p>
<p>Tsukasa turned towards her, giving her a small smile-as sure as he was sitting there, if life continued on like this, there was no doubt in his mind that Mirai would grow up happy and healthy-that was all he wanted, really, at least in a broader sense. </p>
<p>His thoughts trailing off in another direction, he found himself looking at the bowl of stew he was holding. It tasted fine, but something was missing. </p>
<p>        "Oh, there you two are!" </p>
<p>Tsukasa recognized Minami's voice instantly-when he turned to greet her, he was pleased when he discovered what she was holding. </p>
<p>        "Francois made some bread, do you two want some?" </p>
<p>        "That sounds good, thank you." </p>
<p>Tsukasa was glad that, among other things, Senku had the good sense to revive a skilled chef. </p>
<p>         "You guys enjoy, I'll see you around!" Minami told them, planning on hanging out with Ruri for a while. "You're welcome to tag along if you want." she let Tsukasa know while Mirai took a bite of freshly-baked bread. </p>
<p>         "Maybe later, but thank you anyways." </p>
<p>         "Alright, we'll be by the lake after finishing dinner, see you later!" </p>
<p>Tsukasa gave Minami a wave as she ran off, setting his bowl on the ground when she disappeared. The world as he knew it-the world he had been born into-had ended 3700 years ago, and compared to it, the new world he was living in after the end wasn't so bad. Not bad at all, he decided. Not bad at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>